gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Legal Trouble
|target = Molly Schultz |location = Richards Majestic Productions, Backlot City Los Santos International Airport |fail = Wasted Busted Molly escaped Molly died Michael flew into a restricted airspace. Michael abandoned the film reel. |protagonists = Michael De Santa |unlocks = Meltdown (unless Lamar Down has not been completed) |unlockedby = The Ballad of Rocco Reuniting the Family |todo = Go to the airport and find Molly. Chase after Molly. Get in a vehicle. Molly is getting away Pick up the film reel. Lose the cops. |tod = 7:00 am onwards |file_name = solomon3 (.ysc script) t1m4aud (.gxt2 transcript data) trev4 (.gxt2 HUD text data) t1m4 (dialogue audio soundbank) trv_4 (scripted audio soundbank) sol_3_int_mastered_only (cutscene audio soundbank) }} Legal Trouble is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given by Solomon Richards to Michael De Santa. Overview After arriving at Solomon's office, Michael is surprised to find Devin Weston and his assistant Molly Schultz there. Devin proceeds to explain that, being one of the two shareholders (the other being Solomon Richards' "idiot" son) in Richards Majestic Productions, he plans to pull the plug on their latest movie in order to receive a massive insurance payout. With that money, he will pay off Solomon's son to agree to tear the film lot down in order for Devin to build condos, tax free. Solomon tries to protect the movie reel, but Molly forcibly snatches the film from his arms. Michael follows Molly who is taking the movie reel (Meltdown) to an unknown discreet offshore location by plane. By the time Michael arrives at Los Santos International Airport, Molly has received a police escort team paid for by Weston. Michael pursues Molly on the airport runways, causing huge amounts of mayhem along the way. Eventually the police order Molly to pull over, but they are ignored until Molly stops at Devin Weston's hangar, where a Jet is waiting for them to board with the film. Molly, who is aware of Michael pursuing her, runs into the hangar in a panic, where she is sucked into the jet engine, dropping the film. Michael collects the film and must lose his wanted level, since the cops are now pursuing him for entering a restricted area. Michael successfully escapes from the police, concluding the mission. In a post-mission phone call with Solomon, Michael learns that there were backups of the film due to it being shot digitally, making the chase, Devin's plans and Molly's death all for naught. However, he is soon cheered up by Solomon announcing that Meltdown will have a full-fledged Vinewood premiere. Despite Solomon saying that the invitations are on their way, "The Bureau Raid" and its immediate follow-up missions must be completed before the premiere. Mission Objectives *Go to the airport and find Molly. *Chase after Molly. *Get in a vehicle. (if exiting the vehicle during the pursuit) *Molly is getting away (if Molly becomes to far away from the player during the pursuit) *Pick up the film reel. *Lose the Cops. Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 05:30. *Floor It - Reach top speed in any car. *Clean Escape - Lose the wanted level within 02:00. *News Hound - View the Weazel News camera for 15 seconds. Instructional Messages / to toggle Weazel News heli camera.}} Transcript Aftermath *While Michael will automatically call Solomon after the mission, the player can also call Devin right after talking to Solomon. *Franklin Clinton can also call Devin after this mission. Franklin asks for payment for delivering the cars from Pack Man, but Devin refuses. *Due to the extensive destruction wrought by Molly's panicked rampage, FlyUS stock will drop by approximately 50.2%, and will later rebound significantly after completion of the mission "Meltdown". Weazel News (Radio) "Terror at the airport. A frightening scene at Los Santos International; reports say there are multiple causalities and millions of dollars of damage. Terrified travelers fled for their lives as a high speed chase across the runway involving police and unknown assailants left a trail of destruction in its path. This traveler was sympathetic: "I don't care who died! My flight's delayed now!" Weazel News Newspaper "Los Santos International Airport is on lockdown after suspected terrorists fled police in a high-speed chase that ended in multiple casualties. As yet, neither the government nor the police have released a statement so we cannot say for sure that this was a foreign-led attack on American democracy, but it seems likely. We will bring you any official details as soon as we receive them and, until then, will continue to report on speculation alone." Lifeinvader Posts Bleeter Posts Deaths *Molly Schultz - Sucked into a jet engine and mulched, leaving only bloody chunks and one of her hands. Soundtrack The mission soundtrack during Legal Trouble is "Dragoner", which can occasionally play during 3-5 star wanted levels outside of the mission. The soundtrack begins towards the end of the first cutscene, when Michael says "My wife got screwed by a yogi, and now I'm getting screwed by a yogi?" The hits begin once the player gains control outside of the studio, and the snares and drums begin once the player has entered a vehicle. The soundtrack loses pace once Michael chases Molly into the hangar towards the end of the mission, and completely ends once the player has lost the current wanted level. Gallery File:Carbonizzare-GTAV-LegalTrouble-front.png|Yellow Carbonizzare. (Rear quarter view) File:RapidGT-GTAV-LegalTrouble-front.png|White Rapid GT. (Rear quarter view) File:Surano-GTAV-LegalTrouble-front.png|Black Surano. (Rear quarter view) File:CognoscentiCabrio-GTAV-LegalTrouble-front.png|Red Cognoscenti Cabrio. (Rear quarter view) File:Packer-GTAV-LegalTrouble-front.png|Green Packer. (Rear quarter view) Walkthrough LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS1.png|Michael arrives at the office to find Molly and Devin. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS2.png|Devin begins to explain the potential the movie has in Molly's hands. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS3.png|Solomon returns, explaining to Michael how Devin and Molly are about to ruin the business. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS4.png|Molly asks for the movie reel, at first, Solomon hesitates... LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS5.png|...Before Molly takes it out of his hands... LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS6.png|...And leaves, destined for the airport, shortly before Michael chases after her. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS7.png|Michael runs towards the three cars. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS8.png|The first destination on the map, near the airport. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS9.png|Leaving the studios in a Carbonizzare. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS10.png|Devin calls Michael, telling him he's making a bad decision and that he should back off from Molly. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS11.png|Molly fleeing from her police escorts towards the airport. The police continuously attempt to pacify Molly. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS12.png|The Weazel News helicopter reporting the action. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS13.png|Entering the airport. Busy air-traffic is seen in the background. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS14.png|Molly's erratic behavior causes a tanker truck to tipple over, exploding one of the police cars. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS15.png|Another police car is hit by engine blow-back from a Jet as Molly escapes under the airport's terminals. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS16.png|Firefighters extinguish a test rig. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS17.png|A Jet landing as the chase leads onto the runway. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS18.png|Two police vehicles are blown back by the plane's engines. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS19.png|Yet another plane landing on the airport, as the chase passes straight under the landing aircraft. A police car is hit by the plane's engine. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS20.png|Molly stops at the back of Devin's hangar, reaching into her car to grab the film reel. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS21.png|She flees into the rear entrance of the hangar, shortly before police officers declare she stops. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS22.png|Michael arriving at the hangar. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS23.png|Running through the hangar's corridors before leading out into the hangar bay. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS24.png|Molly runs in front of a plane's engine as it is turned on... LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS25.png|..And is sucked into the engine, resulting in nothing but guts and one of her hands being deposited on the floor. The film reel survives. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS26.png|The film reel found in front of the engine as it is shut down. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS27.png|Michael claims the only thing the police have against him is trespassing, and that he is not responsible for anything. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS28.png|Fleeing the scene. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS29.png|More police units arrive. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS30.png|Mission complete. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_66_-_Legal_Trouble_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Legal Trouble Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_66_-_Legal_Trouble_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_66_-_Legal_Trouble_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia General *Multiple files related to this mission are titled "t", "trv" and "trev". **This is likely a developer mistake in the file naming - inside the HUD text data file, mission fail reasons "Wade died.File Data: TRV4_FAIL4 = Wade died." and "Floyd died.File Data: TRV4_FAIL5 = Floyd died." are found alongside Legal Trouble's data, likely a mismatch of mission data. *The chase scene is briefly seen during Michael's Trailer. In the trailer the scene is set in the evening, while in the final game the mission is set in the morning. *According to the Rockstar Games Social Club image for Legal Trouble, regular Police Cruisers were used during the pursuit instead of the Interceptor-style Cruisers used in the final game. Walkthrough Information *A yellow Grotti CarbonizzareCarbonizzare: , a black Benefactor SuranoSurano: , and a white Dewbauchee Rapid GTRapid GT: spawn at the studio, and can be kept post mission. The former two are indestructible before the mission. **These three vehicles have reinforced axles for the mission, meaning they can withstand more frontal and rear chassis damage and won't cause the wheels to become stuck nor causing it to suffer from deformed wheels, although the vehicle's wheels will still appear deformed, and the vehicle itself isn't any more durable to engine damage, explosives or gunfire. *The Packer towing the tanker trailer is scripted to spawn green.Tanker: **The truck is scripted to crash into one of the tailing police cars and explode, however if the police car is destroyed before the truck manages to reach it, the trailer will simply disconnect and the truck will tipple over, without exploding.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPtiGL6G0Ac *Molly's car, a red Enus Cognoscenti CabrioCognoscenti Cabrio: , cannot be obtained as it despawns after collecting the film reel. **Furthermore, the car cannot be overtaken during the mission. It will dramatically speed up if the player manages to do so. Its physics also mean nothing can stop the vehicle, i.e, if a police car manages to get in front of it, the car will act heavy and will simply push the vehicle out of the way with ease. *Once the player reaches the first destination, all ambient traffic is removed and replaced with a scripted sequence'File Data': : **Two Police Cruisers pull in from Autopia Parkway chasing Molly. A red Maverick, acting as the mission's news helicopter spawns above, directly perpendicular to said road. **Along Exceptionalists Way, a black Bison spawns on the left, avoiding the cruisers, while a black Blista pulls into a car-park on the right. **Another Police Cruiser makes its way down Davis Avenue's exit slip-road, joining the chase. **A blue Bus and gray Manana make their way off the off-ramp on New Empire Way. **While entering the airport, an Air Herler Jet lands from the left. A white McGill Olsen Bison appears outside the Devin Weston hangar, and an Airtug passes by the small jet loading bays. **Along the helipads, a black Buzzard Attack Chopper takes off on the third helipad, while the scripted green Packer makes its way around the corner and explodes, destroying a Police Cruiser. **Another Police Cruiser joins the chase, while another one is blasted back by a FlyUS Jet reversing out onto the taxi lanes. **When the chase passes under the terminal, an Airtug passes across the chase's path. **Passing under the next terminal, on the airport's tarmac, a stationary Fire Truck is seen extinguishing a test plane on fire. Another fire truck to the left of the structure makes its way back to the terminal. **Approaching the runway, an Air Herler Jet lands, at the point the chase leads onto the runway. Two of the 3 police cruisers are destroyed by the jet blast, as two more join the chase from the left. At this point, 3 cruisers remain while leading back onto the southernmost pair of runways. **On the final runway, a police car is destroyed by the landing gear of another Jet landing. Shortly after, a Police Cruiser loses control, leaving only one cruiser chasing Molly, which comes to a halt as Molly enters the hangar, driving around the back and to the side door. ***It is important to note that the colors of each vehicle will depend on whether ambient traffic previously spawned these vehicles; if, for example, a Blista had already appeared in random traffic before reaching this sequence, the color of the Blista within the scripted sequence may be different, as the order of vehicle colors will be dislocated. ***Like vehicles, the liveries of the planes may also be affected; an ambient Jet can sometimes spawn outside Franklin's hangar, with a random livery. If this happens, the livery pattern of all other planes landing in the airport will also be dislocated. *There are two variations to each dialogue by both the police and Michael during the chase sequence. *During the chase, when the plane lands on a runway at the airport, several police cars will be jet-blasted backwards. Oddly, neither Michael nor Molly will be jet-blasted by the plane no matter how close they are to it. The same applies for Franklin and Trevor outside of the mission, as the jet blast remains unaffected for the characters. *The airport chase is a clear reference to the airport chase scene in "James Bond- Casino Royale", where the protagonist chases the target through the airport runway, followed by police, creating havoc along the way and ends up killing the target. *At the point where Molly crashes her car, an officer yells, "On the floor lady! On the fucking floor!". This same quote is said by Gustavo Mota in The Jewel Store Job if the Loud approach is chosen.Gustavo Mota: **If the police car is destroyed before reaching the hangar side-door, Molly will still shout "he wants to kill me!" despite the police officers not being present. ***Furthermore, the scripted megaphone quotes yelled by the police throughout the entire chase will play regardless of whether the police vehicles have been destroyed or not. *Using any of the soda machines inside Devin's hangar will automatically trigger a mission fail, stating that "Molly escaped". Strangely enough, this also happens after Molly's death, using the soda machines on the way out will still fail the mission with the same message. Oversights *Despite Molly being sucked through the plane's engine in the hangar, the much lighter film reel somehow fails to the ground and remains intact. ** The plane's engine and blades donot break after Molly gets sucked inside. References Navigation }}pl:Problemy prawne Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V